dennisfielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin/Tim Drake
The leader of the Titans as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Robin's usually portrayed as the leader of the Titans as well as the romantic interest of Starfire. The Tim Drake Robin is usually used to connect Teen Titans to the DCAU. Powers Though lacking any super powers of his own, Robin has several devices that can get him out of situations just as well as any superpower. He mostly relies on his birdarangs and explosive discs to combat the villains of Jump City. He also uses a grappling hook to descend up steep buildings. Weaknesses As a normal human, Robin is vulnerable to all things that can kill a normal human, but he has another weakness in his friends being in danger, and he's willing to do anything to save them. Equipment Robin uses various pieces of equipment to help him out, including, Birdarangs, Collapsible Bo Staff, Smoke Bombs, Grappling Cables, Electric Discs, and Explosives Discs. Affiliations While still the protege of Batman, Robin is a leading member of the Teen Titans, even among other leading members. History Justice Evolution Contact After he and the Titans defeat Metallo, Robin hands him over to Batman. When Raven remarks that he's crabby, Robin comments that it's the anniversary of his parents' death. When a man called Apocalypse captures Superboy and Raven, Robin contacts Batman. Two Earths Robin later learned from Batman that there was a new Earth, and Robin led the Titans there to investigate after the League and the older X-Men left. Robin then introduced himself to them. Robin then promised to explain what a Thanagarian was later and explained that they were trying to figure out where a Boom Tube opened on the planet. Robin then explains what Apokolips is. Robin then agrees to investigate with them. At the Tower, they try to figure out what happens when one of the missing X-Men, Wolverine, arrives. Robin was the first to figure out that Wolverine was brain-washed by Darkseid. Robin then led the Titans and the X-Men against Darkseid's Femme Furies. After a restored Wolverine helps them out, Robin asks what was going on and learns about Apocalypse and Darkseid's attack on New Genesis. Following this, Robin has Starfire call the Titans East and goes with the other Titans, the X-Men, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern, John Stewart, to New Genesis to aid the League. When Wolverine's son, Jim, was about to attack Raven, Robin called out not to hurt her. Knowing the Team Robin was at the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help in fighting Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Robin then goes with Batman's team to New Genesis to recruit help from Orion. When Batman is nearly eaten by a Henothin, Robin asks Batman if he's alright. He then retreated with the others when Forger arrived. When they learn that Orion's on a floating island, he's lifted up to it by Starfire. Robin then commented that New Genesis was a nice place and translates Starfire's literal English to Jim. When they begin chasing Lightray, Robin goes with Batman and captures him with both his and Batman's capes when Orion arrives. They then explain the situation to Orion. When they go to explain to High Father, Robin tries to get Starfire to focus on the mission as she's more interested to the children High Father had been with. Robin, Starfire, and Jim were then left in charge of watching the children while the others counseled with each other. Robin then mutters about still being treated like kids after all the times they prove themselves and steps on Jim's foot when he blames Starfire. When Orion prepared to leave for Apokolips, against High Father's wishes, Robin asks what his reasons for going after Darkseid are, but he's snubbed. When Orion, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Jim leave, Robin ends up with baby-sitting duty again. Robin then tries to comfort the children as a great destructive storm occurs. During the evacuation of the city, Robin has the kids go in first before he goes in next with Starfire and Jean as Wolverine stays. Robin, the children, and everyone else was then saved by Forger when he took them to his cave until the storm blew over with the destruction of Brainiac and Darkseid. Tabula Rasa Robin was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men when Amazo arrived, Robin called Hawkgirl and asked for the League's help. Robin then dodged lasers from Amazo, and after he blasted Cyborg to pieces, Robin attacked with his Birdarangs, which Amazo just smacks away. Robin's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Robin warns them not to let Amazo look at them, so Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Robin then recovers at the Watchtower. Robin then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Robin then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America During a sparring match with Iceman, Robin explained Slade and how he works. Robin then heard of Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator. Robin advised Superboy not to rush in, still remembering his own mistake with Slade, but he failed. He then goes to the pier to try and find them, but it's not there, and when Starfire sneezes, Robin remembers that Starfire's allergic to metal chromium, and they follow her, even after they're separated from Superboy and Liger. Once they arrive, they soon realize that they were tricked and were shot by energy blasts that, apparently, did nothing. Robin then believed that they should contact Superboy and Liger to regroup, but he won't respond. Robin insisted on finding Superboy and Liger as whatever caused him to disappear couldn't be good. He then saw Superboy, in a miniature version of Zod's uniform, and Liger at Powers Technologies before heading off. When he hears about Beast Boy's Black Kryptonite theory, Robin shoots it down as it didn't exist. When Raven and Blackfire are about to fight, Robin stops them and takes them to a hidden part of his room to show a piece of Kryptonite he has for just this occasion. He then responds to Raven's objections that they had to do whatever it took to stop Superboy and responds to Gambit's question about dealing with Liger's healing ability by getting close enough to Liger to knock him out. When they fought Superboy and Liger at Wayne Enterprises, Robin assisted Starfire and Blackfire in fighting Superboy until he knocked them down. Robin then ends up being attacked by the probes again until Superboy and Liger attacks Raven and Rogue. Afterwords, Robin wondered why they didn't find the probes sooner, and Raven uses her powers to remove the probes from them. Robin then goes to Zod, Slade, and Magneto's hideout to save Superboy and Liger, and when the building begins to collapse following Zod's capture and Liger's Adamantium being pulled out of him by Magneto, Slade looks at Robin and promises that they'll fight another day. Only a Dream Shortly after this, Robin went with Batman, Raven, Green Lantern, Gambit, Wolverine, and Liger to catch Firefly and Volcana. Robin joked about Firefly and Volcana sharring a cell after they get captured. As he fought Volcana, Robin tossed a disc at her that froze her hands in blocks of ice. Robin also avoided a fire blast from her. When Liger ranted about Earth-2 lingo catching onto Earth-1, Robin told Liger to focus. While investigating the breakout to try and capture any of the small time crooks, Batman yawned and Robin learned that he'd been up for three nights in a row dealing with Joker, Riddler, and back-to-back thugs. Robin then went with Batman's team to the medical ward and noticed that several workers had been rendered unconscious, and an aparently comotose John Dee had escaped after using a machine to give him ESP. When Green Lantern got news about Grundy, Robin decided to stay with Batman to figure out more about Dee. He began by asking the warden about Dee. After talking with a guard who was friends with John, Batman and Robin went to the hospital where Dee's wife Penny was hospitalized as she was thrashing in her sleep and unable to wake up. After J'onn checked Penny's mind to find something out and learned that Dee was out for the Justice League, the Titans, and the X-Men for some reason, and he was no calling himself Dr. Destiny, Robin wondered why he wanted them as he never heard of Dee before. After that, Robin called the Titans to try and stop them from falling asleep, but it was too late. Robin later helps Martian Manhunter load Clark and John into a Javelin to take them to the Watchtower. Robin states that the Titans won't answer his calls, and that he believes they're all asleep. Batman and Robin then loaded the Titans into the Javelin, with Batman promising Robin that they'd wake them up as Robin looked sadly at Starfire. After checking Dee's office, Robin wished Martian Manhunter and Xavier good luck for going into the heroes' minds as Dee's wife just died. Batman and Robin then headed for LexCorp, having found out that Dee was arrested in a search started by the Justice League. After finding nothing, they head to Dee's house as Batman and Robin discover Dee's daughter. With Robin learning she's still alive from Batman. In the Batmobile, Robin asked if he thought they were close, which they were. When Batman then grabed a tripple cappuchino for himself, Robin purchased a Mountain Dew Livewire. Going to a LexCorp warehouse, listening to Brother John in French, Dr. Destiny tries to enter his mind, with Robin claiming that Batman's mind is probably worse than Raven's, Robin hums the tune of Brother John to keep Dr. Destiny out. When Destiny tries to stop them by putting them in an illusion of an infinite stairway, Robin hummed the tune, forcing the illusion away. When they go to a storage area, Batman orders Robin to stay there and walks in, despite Robin's objections. After Batman stopped Dee, Robin slept soundly at the Watchtower. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Deadpool, Robin went inside Superboy's mind with Raven, Rogue, Liger, Jean, Cyclops, and Starfire. Inside Superboy's mind, Robin was the first one to recognize Cadmus Labs. It's hinted that Robin at least suspected Superboy's origins already when Starfire asked what the test tubes were for. When he learned of Superboy's origins from Rogue, he commented on how Cadmus was sicker than he'd heard. In an apparition of Metropolis, Robin was the first to spot Superboy. He then promised Starfire that they'd visit the real Metropolis one day. After finding Superboy's main consciousness, Conner, in a farm, he commented that they came to help and was told to protect Superboy's inner-child when an apparition of Zod appeared. After Superboy defeated Zod, his anger, Robin went home with the others. Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton Still the leader of the Titans. Robin was impressed at how Superboy was stronger than Starfire on top of the rest of his abilities and gladly let him into the Titans. When Metallo arrived in the city, Robin had Raven use her abilities to block the Kryptonite radiation from his open chest to give Superboy the chance to knock Metallo away. Robin then decided that Superboy would fit in quite nicely. Return of Slade When Slade attacked the Federal Reserve, Robin led the Titans there. He's then stopped from fighting Slade when he reveals that if they fight him, Slade will blow up the entire street. Once Superboy, Starfire, and Raven took care of the bombs, Robin was informed that the situation was settled, and they took down Slade, but when Robin took off the mask, he found that it was just another drone. Clash for Control As Superboy became more ingrained with the Titans, Superboy began to argue a lot with Robin, more often then not, arguing over whose mentor was the greatest hero, with Robin claiming Batman was. When Clayface was attacking a prison, Superboy and Robin argued over who would lead and eventually agreed to go with Superboy's plan. Superboy then led Raven and Cyborg to one side of Clayface while Robin led Starfire and Beast Boy to the other side. Robin then came up with a plan to beat Clayface through heat. Superboy then had Starfire try attacking him. Superboy then called out a Sonic Boom when Starfire failed to defeat Clayface which Robin was about to argue that it was his call when Cyborg talked him into doing it. Superboy then had Starfire attack again. After that, Clayface pulled Superboy into his body in an attempt to suffocate him. Robin then freed Superboy by having Starfire attack again. He and Superboy then work together to have Clayface beaten away by a team-up attack from Beast Boy and Raven. They then agreed that they made a good team and agreed to co-lead. Terra's Back Robin later followed a group of drones that had captured Terra, and Robin led the charge into a cave they went into. Robin then saw Slade attach Terra to a device to control her powers for him and is trapped in an energy shield. He is later freed once Terra remembers who she is, and she destroys the device creating the shield. Robin then welcomes her back to the Titans. X-Ray After a robbery at Jump City, Robin asked if Superboy saw who did it. After learning that it was a fake Blackfire who was attacking again, Robin went off to face her only to witness her give-up. He was reluctant to let Blackfire join until Starfire accepted for him. Duela Robin was one of the Titans who was exhausted following a very late night, but he immediately snapped to attention when he heard about a bank robbery. He then confronted the pseudo bank-robber, Duela Dent, and easily figured out that she was Two-Face's daughter. Robin later let Duela go in favor of helping the people in the collapsing bank building. When Superboy remarked on how weird Duela was, Robin simply stated that he knew weirder but declined going into details. Another's Eyes When a box of puppets arrives, Robin is confident about keeping them as with Puppet King gone, they had nothing to fear. He was proven wrong when Ra's al Ghul used a rebuilt Puppet King's controller to place Robin's soul inside the puppet version of him. He was later rescued when Superboy, in Raven's body, used Raven's powers to destroy the controller. He was then ready to fight Ra's before he disappeared with his daughter, Talia. Speed Demons 2.0 Robin later came to Superboy and Kid Flash's aid as back up when they went to confront Captain Cold. After Superboy and Kid Flash were frozen, Robin released him with a Birdarang. Kryptonian Brawl Robin later confronts Jax-Ur and Mala in Edge City and tries to offer help, but Superboy refuses. Robin then assists in the fight as best he can until Raven contains them and Superboy traps them in the Phantom Zone. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back Robin later rushed in to find most of the other Titans turned into toddlers except Superboy and Raven when he ended up as one too and began looking at a carpet like it was a crime scene. He was turned back to normal after Superboy and Raven got rid of Mzyzptlk. Protege Robin then heard of Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator. He then goes to the pier to try and find them, but it's not there, and when Starfire sneezes, Robin remembers that Starfire's allergic to metal chromium, and they follow her, even after they're separated from Superboy. Once they arrive, they soon realize that they were tricked and were shot by energy blasts that, apparently, did nothing. Robin then believed that they should contact Superboy to regroup, but he won't respond. Robin insisted on finding Superboy as whatever caused him to disappear couldn't be good. He then saw Superboy, on a miniature version of Zod's uniform, at Powers Technologies before heading off. When he hears about Beast Boy's Black Kryptonite theory, Robin shoots it down as it didn't exist. When Raven and Blackfire are about to fight, Robin stops them and takes them to a hidden part of his room to show a piece of Kryptonite he has for just this occasion. He then responds to Raven's objections that they had to do whatever it took to stop Superboy. When they fought Superboy at Wayne Enterprises, Robin assisted Starfire and Blackfire in fighting him until Superboy knocked them down. Robin then ends up being attacked by the probes again until Superboy attacks Raven. Afterwords, Robin wondered why they didn't find the probes sooner, and Raven uses her powers to remove the probes from them. Robin then goes to Zod and Slade's hideout to save Superboy, and when the building begins to collapse following Zod's capture, Slade looks at Robin and promises that they'll fight another day. Fear Robin later rushed to Jump City University and met someone who claimed to be Scarecrow's daughter. He was then exposed to her fear toxin and believed he was alone in Gotham following his dad's leaving. He was released from the illusion by Starfire kissing him. Robin then took the Daughter of Scarecrow's mask off to reveal that it was really Duela Dent. He then explained that Duela was sent to Arkham and corrected Starfire about the name of the Joker. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Dr. Light, Robin went inside Superboy's mind with Raven and Starfire. Inside Superboy's mind, Robin was the first one to recognize Cadmus Labs. It's hinted that Robin at least suspected Superboy's origins already when Starfire asked what the test tubes were for. When he learned of Superboy's origins from Raven, he commented on how Cadmus was sicker than he'd heard. In an apparition of Metropolis, Robin was the first to spot Superboy. He then promised Starfire that they'd visit the real Metropolis one day. After finding Superboy's main consciousness, Conner, in a farm, he commented that they came to help and was told to protect Superboy's inner-child when an apparition of Zod appeared. After Superboy defeated Zod, his anger, Robin went home with the others. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Drakes Category:Waynes